


What grows from seeds of desire?

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, also this is partially based on an experience i had with a girl i had a crush on in high school, i really like the hc that ritsuko had a crush on misato in college so. here's a fic for that, sad lesbian? sad lesbian.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	What grows from seeds of desire?

Ritsuko walked into her 9 AM bio lecture, taking a seat in her usual spot. She spread her notes out in front of her, before taking her laptop from her messenger bag, only to move the notes around again to make room for the laptop. 

She waited for the Windows XP machine to boot up. The pink nail polish splattered next to the trackpad caught her attention. Misato's nail polish, from when she went to Misato's dorm to hang out the first time. 

She noticed her reflection in the black screen. Frazzled split ends, bleach-blonde, contrasted with dark and thick eyebrows. A mere centimeter of roots colored the same brown were growing out. 

She snapped out of her trance when she noticed a classmate take a seat behind her and nearly spill her cup of something - coffee, chamomile tea, or beer could all suffice for getting through a 9 AM lecture. 

It was 13 minutes into the lecture now, and Ritsuko begrudgingly accepted that Misato would be absent from this class for the second time this week. She moved her messenger bag from the floor to Misato's empty seat. 

_Guess I'll end up calling mom to rant again tonight._

_What's the point of listening to this damn lecture if I already took the notes?_

Against every instinct telling her to be an attentive student, Ritsuko pulled up MySpace. A risky move, as she was in the front row. Misato's profile picture still situated there, in her top 8, along with her new boyfriend (who she had begged Ritsuko to friend so he didn't feel "left out" ) and some other girls from her chem lab she had friended in a vain attempt to impress her mother with a functioning social life. Her cursor hovered over Misato's name. 

_Click_

She scrolled for a little bit, probably less than a minute. Nothing but various pictures of Misato and Ryoji, one of which featured Ritsuko in the background, on the other end of the couch in the common room hunched over her laptop. 

Seeing his smiling, seemingly smug face (although she had concluded that this was unintentional on his part) next to Misato's filled Ritsuko up with something violent, violent and hot. Boiling. Sharing her secrets with him, secrets Ritsuko couldn't know. Not within ten minutes of baring her naked body to her, at least. She felt her face begin to contort into some type of grimace, but stopped herself. She hastily shuffled her notes together and closed her laptop shut, 9 AM lecture be damned. 

_I already took the notes._

She walked out of class, not looking back. 

"She was having sex with her boyfriend for a week! A whole week! Talk about stupid!" Ritsuko said into the phone, restraining a voice which urged to shout. 

"Ritsuko dear, you've always been a little boy shy. I think it's because you only grew up with a mother, with no men in your life," her mother consoled into the phone. 

Ritsuko hung up. 

_Boy shy. That's one way to put it._

Upon opening her laptop, Ritsuko was greeted with the hot pink nail polish and the same MySpace picture again. Her chest tightened, constricting with something bitter yet cloying. The screen turned off, and the same face reflected on the blackness earlier was now ever so slightly puffy and red. _Tears._

She couldn't show herself to anyone like this - especially not Misato. She tried in vain to pat her face into submission with a Kleenex. There was a knock at the door. 

"Heya Ritsuko! Are you in there? I uh, missed the lecture this morning! Can I get the notes?" 

Busy clamoring for some type of excuse, Ritsuko's feet betrayed her. She was at the door before she knew it. 

"Are you ok? It looks like you've been crying," Misato observed, her hair a bit messy and clothes wrinkled. She seemed to have her large t-shirt on backwards. Ritsuko understood very well what this indicated. 

"I'm fine," Ritsuko lied. "It's just allergies." 

Another lie. 

She fished the notes out of her messenger bag, giving them to Misato. 

"Thanks! See you 'round!" 


End file.
